Who Framed Kel Mitchell (Thevideotour1's version)
Who Framed Kel Mitchell is a custom Nickelodeon film and a custom Barney and Arthur crossover movie released in theatres on September 3, 1996. This was silimar to the Who Framed Roger Rabbit? film. This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Scott Free Productions, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. The film combines live action and animation. This film uses the same musical arrangements from Season 1, Ray Fabi's musical arrangements and James Horner's musical arrangements. Plot When Kel Mitchell is framed for the demise of Barney's parents, Barney, Arthur and their friends must know the truth that that Diesel 10 and his friends did it. Movie Plot This movie starts with Kenan and Kel at their house. Cast *Barney (David Joyner, voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers, voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks, voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *The Winkster (Davd Voss / Ashley Wood) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Geoff (Michael Copon) *Herbert (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jules (Eric Jacobson) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Helmut (Kevin Kleinberg) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Loki (Mark Rendall) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Maria (Alison Hildeth) *Kenan Thompson *Kel Mitchell *Alvin Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Theodire Seville (Janice Karman) *Dave Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Brittany Miller (Janice Karman) *Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) *Eleanor Miller (Janice Karman) *Miss Miller (Dody Goodman) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor's Cousin (George Carlin) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Ringo Starr) *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine (Ringo Starr) *Gordon *James the Red Engine (Ringo Starr) * * *Duck the GWR Engine (Ringo Starr) * * * *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel (Neil Crone) *P.T. Boomer (Doug Lennox) *Rocko (Carlos Alazraqui) *Kermit the Frog (Steve Whitmire) *Fozzie Bear (Frank Oz) *Miss Piggy (Frank Oz) *Heffer Wolfe (Tom Kenny) *Filburt Shellbach (Mr. Lawrence) *Papa Smurf (Don Messick) *Smurfette (Lucile Bliss) *Hefty Smurf (Frank Welker) *Brainy Smurf (Arthur Holden) *Sheriff Woody (Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) *Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily) *Chuckie Pickles (Christina Cavanaugh) *Phil and Lil Deville (Kath Soucie) *Angelica Pickles (Lucien Douglas, because Cheryl Chase is visiting her mom at the hospital for 1 week) *Alan Parrish (Robin Williams) *Sarah Whittle (Bonnie Hunt) *Judy Shepherd (Kirsten Dunst) *Peter Shepherd (Bradley Pierce) *Van Pelt (Jonathan Hyde) *Super Mario (Charles Martinet) *Yoshi (Patty Wirtz) *Bowser (Harvey Atkin) *The Klumps (Eddie Murphy) *Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) *Harry Wormwood (Danny DeVito) *Zinnia Wormwood (Rhea Perlman) *Michael Wormwood (Brian Levinson) *Miss Honey (Embeth Davidtz) *Miss Trunchbull (Pam Ferris) Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Imagination Island". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Arthur musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The James Horner musical arrangements from "Jumanji!" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is continue used. *Maria from the Arthur show speaks in this film and is a main character, as she is voiced by Alison Hildreth. She will also speak and become a main character in custom Arthur episodes, not real Arthur episodes. *Another Barney and Arthur crossover movie to have Thomas the Tank Engine characters. *Another Nickelodeon film to have Disney characters. *Geoff's voice is a mix of Eric Cartman's Season 9-onwards voice from South Park and Ron's voice from the rest of Honey I Shrunk the Kids voice. *Helmut's voice is a mix of his current voice (Pitch +2) and Eric Cartman's Season 8 voice. *First appearence of Diesel 10. *P.T. Boomer appears in this film as a regular character. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, he was cut from the final cut of the movie because audiences complained about him being "too scary". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he and the others are going in Kenan and Kel's house. *Filming took place on January 15-20, 1996. *The 1997 film, Titanic has the same running time for the original version of this film. *Like the Shaolin Soccer Hong Kong DVD, the Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version was shortened by 90 minutes, with the option for viewers to access the deleted scenes in the middle of the film. The deleted scenes are included on the disc in the form of a small purple dinosaur logo appearing in the top right hand corner which you can select to view the extra footage at the appropriate time. If you want to see many scenes that are deleted from the Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version, go to the film edits section. Viewers can also access behind-the-scenes special effects footage when a small green dinosaur appears. Great idea but you cannot watch the film without these logos or choose to see the film with the extended scenes blended in automatically. *Like the Shaolin Soccer U.S. DVD by Miramix Films, the Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version deleted 104 minutes of footage from the original cut. In addition, the DVD gives viewers the option to play the original version. *When Kel screams as he is grabbed by Diesel 10, Kel's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob gets out of Patrick's house, smashes the wall part of Patrick's house and runs all the way home), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Kel's voice. *When Diesel 10 is pushed off the cliff by Thomas and Barney and falls into a pool of acid, Diesel 10's scream is Film Edits Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version: *All the parts of Kel at Miss Trunchbull's house are edited out. *Barney. Arthur and their friends go into Bowser's castle try to find Kel Mitchell before Diesel 10 squishes him and and Bowser breathes fire on Kel. *Muffy tries to find Kel before Kel gets stolen by Donkey Kong. * Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version: *Cletus Klump burped at dinner between the Klumps, Barney, Arthur, and their friends many times in the original version. However, he burped at dinner once in the Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version. *Van Pelt shoots Dave Seville's car many times. *BJ throws a rock at Splatter and Dodge's windows. *Kel gets stuck on a rope after he runs away from Barney, Arthur, his friends. Quotes Quotes 1 *(Diesel 10 grabs Kel with his claw) *Diesel 10: Say "hello" to Pinchy, Black Guy! (laughing evilly) *Bowser: I'm gonna breath fire on you! *Kel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (runs away) * * * * Quotes 1 *Barney: So, Bowser! Your time is up! (grabs Bowser's tail and spins him around till he is tossed through the air and falls into) * * * *Thomas: Diesel 10, your time is also up! *Barney: *(the two push Diesel 10 off a cliff. Diesel 10 lands in a pool of Previews 1996 Opening #Paramount Pictures logo ( # # # # Closing